Love Story Episode one
by ShaneMitche fan 4ever
Summary: When Mitcie finds out that Shane and his brothers are starting their music career, she gets a hateness for them but what happend when they meet in Camp Rock? Drama? Love? Hate? Find out on Love Story.


"Hi, im Shane." He put his hand out so I can his hand.

"Hi, Im Mitchie." I put my hand out and we shacked hands.

"I think this is the start of a good friendship." He said when our hands pulled apart.

" _We were both young when I first saw you I closed my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air " _

I listened to the lyric's and it was like my whole friendship with Shane Grey started again from when we were middle school.

I sat there in my room, on my bed, watching the flashback of when me and Shane were little kids and I start crying.

No, he's not died, but he wanted off to start his music career with his brother's. Older brother Jason Grey, MY pretend big brother. And little brother Nate, the one I loved to pick on but I still loved him. And then Shane Grey, we were best friends to the end, he helped me with everything.

But it all started at a party.

"_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello Little did I know "_

The song Love Story continued to play.

_**(bold is the flashback)**_

"**Hello Mitchie." Shane said. "Hey Shane" I said, I smiled at him.**

"**So who are you on this fine Halloween ball?" Shane asked me, I would have told him like all the past years but I decide not to. "Well, you tell me who are you first and I will tell you how am I" I said, I love to make this guy tell me stuff before I tell him. **

"**Ok, well I'm Romeo." Shane said.**

"**No way! I'm Juliet!" I said in total surprise. **

**Shane looked at me, he looked like one of the player's on the football team, well he is on the football team but not a player.**

"**Well, you are the most love Juliet on the whole dance floor." Shane said.**

**I smiled, and I also blused, and thank god he was looking the other way. **

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet" And I was crying on the staircase Begging you, please don't go And I said._

"**Mitchie!" My step-dad **_**Jake **_**said, well yelling, he blotted the door open. I sighed. Since my mom died he has been drinking and gambling. But im moving to my grandma's next week. **

**Jake got my arm hard, it was turning red **_**fast**_**. **

"**Ow!" I yelled.**

"**Hey Jake stop!" I heard Shane scream.**

"**Oh, look it's Saving me Shane, stay away from Mitchie so died!" Jake said, and when he means stay away, he means it if you don't do what he say's he **_**will**_** kill you.**

**I started crying.**

**A few days past and in my mind the lyrics of Love Story got to my mind.**

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story Baby, just say yes _

**I texted him, called but nothing. Shane gets scared of Jake easy. **

_**(present)**_

I found out that Shane and his brothers were starting their music career was on a Monday, I was in home-room waiting for my nana to pick me up. I didn't feel good that day.

"**Guys, guess what! Shane, Nate and Jason Grey are starting their music career.!" Miley, my **_**other **_**best friend said at morning.**

**My heart crashed into a million piece's.**

"**Mitchie Torres, you're going home early." Our home-room teacher said.**

**I got all my stuff, and almost ran out of the room.**

"_**Don't cry. Don't cry" **_**I was saying in my mind. I looked up, and I saw Shane, I left my head looking down and I pasted by him fast. "Mitchie!" I heard him say. I started speed-walking. "Mitchie, please stop!" He was saying. I stopped but my mind was still looking down. I looked around to make sure no one was in the hall but me and Shane. "What do you want?" I said in a mad tone.**

"**I see you heard the news of me and my brother's."**

"**Yea and so this is your way of leaving me?! Jake has been in Las Vegas for weeks and not once you said Hello to me since Halloween."**

"**Mitchie, you know he has people." He said in a worried tone, I bet you he was looking around to make sure no **_**one **_**was hearing.**

"**His **_**people **_**canceled on him." **

"**Oh, well how was I going to know?"**

"**Whatever Shane. Good luck in Hollywood." I started walking, ignoring Shane calling me again.**

**I finally got to my Nana's car, I threw my book bag and book's in the back-sit, and I sat in the front with my Nana.**

"**I'm guessing you heard about Shane and his brother's" My Nana said.**

"**Yea, but question is, how did you know?" I said looking outside the window whiling she started the car.**

"**Jason called." Nana said.**

"**Oh." I said.**

_But you were my everything to me I was begging you, please don't go And I said._

**Later that night, I tried calling him to say I was sorry for the way I braved in school, but he didn't pick up.**

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story Baby, just say yes _

Months past and noting. Not a Call and no Text.

I cried for month's.

I decided to turn the T.V on.

"In other news, Connect 3! Has maked a new world tour BUT Lately the middle of the Gray brothers has been in a bad mood. Shane Grey walked out of a interview last Friday and no one knows why, not even his brothers Jason and Nate." Ryan said from E! news said.

"But is there a girl in the middle?" Ryan continued to say.

I jumped.

"In a recent interview, Shane Grey had this to say."

_**(Shane's interview)**_

"_**On my last day of school, I was in a fight with my best friend. Im not naming name's but it hurt me alot" Shane said in the interview.**_

_**(With Mitchie in her room)**_

Did I Mitchie hurt my former best friend Shane Grey on his last day of school? I hated my-self.

"Mitchie! Come on you got to get to Camp Rock before 11am" My Nana yelled from downstairs'. Did I forget to say im going to Camp Rock for the Summer? Well, I have been dieing to go for years now I can go! I turned from my T.V before Ryan said anything about the Grey's.

We drove off to the country side, and I fell asleep.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hola guys! :D new series called Love Story. I will continue doing Decode but plz review here AND Decode.! **

**Love ya, Melissa.**


End file.
